Great Wall of China
- 1). If you pass, the strange man says his kin will not bother you further; close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, you see his true form; a Monster ambushes you! |Fail Text 1 = After he goes by, you hunt him down ( - 1). If you pass, he offers to use his magic in exchange for his freedom; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, you fear he is hunting you; gain a Paranoia Condition. |ID # 2 = 2 |Initial Text 2 = At the Temple of Lady Meng Jiang, you carefully study the couplet hanging from the columns. You believe a careful analysis will reveal a deeper meaning ( ). |Pass Text 2 = The spirit of Lady Meng Jiang manifests and helps you in your quest. Close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. In her presence you are overwhelmed by her terrible sorrow ( ). If you fail, her heartbreaking story shakes you; lose 2 . |Fail Text 2 = You ask a young, sad-looking woman to help you with the translation ( ). If you pass, she is able to help you; close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, she begins to cry and the walls collapse around you; lose 2 . |ID # 3 = 3 |Initial Text 3 = It is said that the wall was built in part to defend against a cult of undying Cthulhu worshipers who reside in the mountains of China. You search this legendary area for signs of the cult ( ). |Pass Text 3 = You find a hidden temple! Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. You try to purge the evil from this place ( - 1). If you pass, you have done a great service; gain 1 Boon Condition. If you fail, you awaken a guardian; a Monster ambushes you! |Fail Text 3 = The cult floods your mind with horrific images! Lose 1 . The nightmares continue for weeks ( ). If you pass, the dreams guide you to a treasure; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, you can no longer sleep; lose 1 . |ID # 4 = 4 |Initial Text 4 = Untold numbers of laborers died during the centuries of construction of these walls and their lingering souls can be harnessed by someone with the proper arcane skill ( - 1). |Pass Text 4 = You seek the aid of the dead ( ). If you pass, the many ghosts of the area move time and space for you; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, the spirits pronounce your doom; gain 1 Bane Condition. |Fail Text 4 = You are possessed! Gain an Amnesia Condition. When you recover, you look around ( ). If you pass, you find arcane runes on the wall; you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, lose 1 . |ID # 5 = 5 |Initial Text 5 = Qin SHi Huang ordered the construction of a wall not just to defend his empire, but also as a safe place to hide important treasures. You search the masonry for entrances to hidden chambers ( - 1). |Pass Text 5 = You succeed! Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset and you find arcane words left by Xu Fu ( - 1). If you pass, you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, your memories disappear; gain an Amnesia Condition. |Fail Text 5 = Several of the stones collapse on you ( - 1). If you pass, you find a treasure has been revealed; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, you are badly hurt; gain a Head Injury Condition.}}